Temptation
by wolves-eye
Summary: Temptation is the worst sin of them all. And when it comes in the form of a pink kunoichi and whipped cream, it can be even more deadly. SakuSasu Oneshot. Bah, I suck at summaries.


Hey I'm back with one of my new favorite couples. I never ever got a chance to make one till now, but let me tell you Im a huge fan of sakuXsasu. But anyway

Disclaimer: though this couple is competly and utterly adorable i do not own them in any way. I did make the story + idea though.

* * *

Temptation is the worst sin of them all. And when it comes in the form of a pink kunoichi and whipped cream, its even worse. SakuSasu Oneshot.

Sakura dipped a finger into the soft white cream, scooping up a bit into her mouth. She delicately placed it on her lips, savoring the lavish and sweet taste before swiping it with her tongue. A smile played happily on her pretty face as the sweet taste sunk in.

Sasuke watched with great intent, as her finger dove once again into the mountain of ice-cream she had in a bowel on her lap. Vanilla ice-cream splattered with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. The perfect ice-cream for her. She even giggled as she undoubtedly missed her mouth by miles, and dropped puffs of white on her baby blue camisole.

Temptation is the worst sin of them all, no doubt about it. Even the great Sasuke Uchiha was subdued to its merciless wrath. His years of suppressed emotion did not prepare him when temptation reared its feral head; as little as that ever did happen. But just the way her sleek arms sat exposed, how her cami was a little lower then it should have been, or the way that beautiful smile plagued her face, drove him crazy with temptation.

He hadn't touched his ice-cream at all. A plain chocolate sundae. He could never indulge all of it the way she had just done in under fifteen minutes. Reluctantly he peered over his shoulder to glance at her once more. Sakura was giggling, sticking a pea-drop of whipped cream on her nose. _Her cami strap is falling off her shoulder._

"Sasuke-kun, you're not eating," She stated, a bit of humor in her tone. Staring bluntly at his bowel, he frowned, almost pushing it away with his leg. Sakura hugged her knees to her chest, placing her head down on them, and looked at him with those gorgeous jade orbs.

"What's wrong? You don't want it?" she reached across to grab it from him, but Sasuke's arm shot out and tightly grabbed her wrist before she had the chance. She gasped at the agility in his movements and gently tried to pull away.

"No, I do," his grip lightened but cast an eerie silence on the two. He didn't catch the coldness in his tone till he realized the silence had gone on for minutes.

'_Why did I do that? So stupid! Kakashi Sensei and Naruto aren't far; they could have heard that…,'_

Sasuke shifted nervously as Sakura now poked at her sundae with hesitation, minus the giggling.

"Stop that," he demanded.

"Stop…what?"

"Doing that!"

"Doing what?!"

"Eating like that!" his body tensed with his escalating tone. Her expression went blank for a second, before realizing what he meant.

"Oh I see," she smirked, "you mean like this?" With more grace lathered on her movements she moved her finger once again into the bowel, exaggerating every turn of the finger in her mouth before smiling with defeat. Sasuke's face flushed pale, a tinge of red creeping up on his neck; barely noticeable to Sakura's eye.

"…Yeah, that." His voice was emotionless.

"Uh-huh," she said triumphantly, still sporting the smirk, "I think you're jealous!" Sasuke noted the quirk in her strawberry pink eyebrows.

"Jealous? Of you? Hn. A pink-haired kunoichi who can barely stay conscious in battle, let alone around me? I doubt it," he laughed, turning his head up to the sky.

"I never said you were jealous of me."

"Well who else would I be jealous of?" She held up her half finished bowel, and grinned.

"The icecream!"

"That's the stupidest most—" The pressure of her soft lips against his stopped his insults midway. He could feel her smiling on his lips as she slipped her tongue around his mouth, leaving subtle traces of vanilla. Sasuke couldn't help but submit to her irresistible trance; drawn in by her kiss. Sakura reluctantly drew back, lingering above his stony face before withdrawing. She was a tease, ending so quickly like that.

"Jealous..yet?"

"Hn." Grabbing her waist, he pulled her onto his lap, plunging into another intoxicating kiss. His hands moved up her back, tenderly stroking her hair. He could feel his face seep with heat, as he opened his mouth to her tongue. Her body molded perfectly with his; her hands cradling his face.

She started to giggle; breaking the kiss but still held in a tight embrace. He was trailing sweet kisses up her neck.

"Admit it." She giggled. He laughed on her skin, pausing only momentarily.

"Okay, I was jealous of the freakin ice-cream."

* * *

I just LOVE reviews ) or suggestions for future fanfics, my favorite couples are on my profile so check there for suggestions. 


End file.
